


I love you from A to Z

by YRTHere



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, One-Shots, Random - Freeform, Series, Whenever Ideas Come Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRTHere/pseuds/YRTHere
Summary: 26 JaeWin one-shots starting with A and ending with Z.Latest Update: Charms- What happens when Sicheng could not finish Jaehyun's good luck charm on time?





	1. A for Algebra Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Every Chapter will correspond to a different letter starting with A. Pardon my atrocious writing even with the many drabbles here HAHAHA. Enjoy. (Or so I hope)

The doorbell at SiCheng’s apartment rang. Already knowing who it was, SiCheng draped his towel on the nearby chair as he went to open the door. There was only one person who would visit on a Sunday morning. 

“JaeHyun.” SiCheng chirped at the brown-haired male standing at his door with 2 paper bags. 

JaeHyun leaned in for a quick peck on the Chinese male’s lips. “Morning.” He greeted upon pulling away. 

SiCheng stepped aside letting him into the apartment. JaeHyun headed straight for the dining table and placed the two bags on the dining table, taking the contents out to reveal a cup of coffee and another cup of fruit tea, along with 2 packets of noodles. 

“ Let’s eat first before we start studying,” JaeHyun said, opening the seals as the enticing smell of food filled the apartment. SiCheng nodded, settling down on one of the seats opposite JaeHyun. 

It was just a usual Sunday where JaeHyun would visit SiCheng’s apartment for a study session, bringing lunch or whipping something up at the apartment. It was, well, nice as SiCheng described. 

The two enjoyed their lunch over small chats and talks. Surprisingly they have a lot to chat about considering the two meet each other almost every day. A few teases here and there, soon they were done with lunch. 

SiCheng collected the plastic containers, placed them in the sink and turned on the tap to wash them. JaeHyun stood behind the Chinese man, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, head leaning on SiCheng’s broad shoulder. 

“Clingy child.” SiCheng remarked. JaeHyun chuckled. 

“Your clingy child.” He replied. 

SiCheng smiled as he continued washing the containers and once he was done, he dried his hands with a nearby towel. SiCheng turned around to face JaeHyun who had buried his head into the crook of his neck, peppering light kisses. SiCheng laughed as he reached out to pat JaeHyun’s back.

“Hey, that’s ticklish. Come on, we have a math test tomorrow.” He said. JaeHyun groaned but let the younger male drag him into his room. 

SiCheng threw JaeHyun on the bed as he began setting up the table with a bunch of books and stationaries. 

“Come on we have to study Jae.” SiCheng beckoned JaeHyun to get off his bed. JaeHyun reluctantly complied but still sat down at the table, taking out his materials to study. 

The time ticked by as they studied. JaeHyun occasionally glancing up to catch peeks of SiCheng. He was amazed at how focused SiCheng was and was enchanted by the man’s looks. However, he was a little upset that SiCheng had never once looked away from his books to look at JaeHyun. 

JaeHyun pouted. As he tried getting the male’s attention. He did his famous hair sweep, which had caused a ruckus in class from the screaming fans many times but it didn’t work. He tried tapping his pen annoyingly but SiCheng just plugged on his earphones. He tried to use his legs to kick SiCheng’s shin which did an effect of the other male glaring ferociously at him. He sighed. Was he not attractive enough? 

Just then an idea popped into his head. He reached out and yanked the earpiece out of SiCheng’s ears. The male shot a glare at JaeHyun. “What is it Jae?” he sounded irritated. 

JaeHyun grinned mischievously. “Hey, SiCheng. Are you the square root of 1?” He asked.

SiCheng looked at JaeHyun confused, cocking his head to one side. “Because you can’t be real.” JaeHyun continued.

SiCheng stared at the man in disbelief. “I’m real and I’m here telling you to focus on your work Jae.” He deadpanned. 

JaeHyun frowned. “But there are so many other things we could be doing instead of math.” He whined, resting his head on the table. SiCheng has to admit it was slightly cute but his determination to finish his work was stronger. 

“No buts. We can play after you finish your work as well.” With that, he placed his earphones back on. JaeHyun sighed. SiCheng might be cute but he’s too serious when it comes to working. Closing his eyes, another idea came into his mind. 

Once again, he ripped the earphones out of SiCheng’s ears. “What the!” SiCheng screamed as his concentration broke. He stared at JaeHyun questionably, eyebrows furrowing. 

JaeHyun shifted his seat to squeeze next to SiCheng, making SiCheng raise his eyebrows at his actions. “Teach me this,” JaeHyun asked in a higher pitched voice than usual. 

SiCheng took a look at the book and facepalmed. Written on JaeHyun’s textbook was, ‘What’s the answer to u + i ?’ 

JaeHyun stared at SiCheng with his puppy eyes. SiCheng sighed. He could never win JaeHyun, so what’s a better victory than giving him what he wants. SiCheng ran his hands through his hair as he surrendered. “You win JaeHyun. Just don’t blame me if we fail the test tomorrow.” 

JaeHyun grinned happily, dimples etched deeply on his cheeks. “Please we’re the two top students and you’re the national runner up for this year’s math competition. Algebra who? I only know ‘U’ and ‘I’ “

“Cheesy.” And as soon as SiCheng finished his sentence, JaeHyun’s lips were found on his own. He could feel JaeHyun smile. SiCheng parted his lips slightly inviting JaeHyun further. JaeHyun chuckled, deepening the kiss. 

Just like every study session, the poor books were left forgotten. No one in the school would have expected the top two students who were constantly competing for number one to be together making out instead of studying, not that it affects their grades, but everyone deserves their fun, right?


	2. Bittersweet Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sicheng tries to bake some cupcakes for Jaehyun.

SiCheng frantically turned off the stove, rushing to open the windows as he tried to fan the clouds of smoke out the window. He stared at the burnt, smoking pot, as he sighed, hands covering his face. He took a small cloth set at the table side, skillfully wrapping the handle to the pot and transferred it to the nearby sink. He turned on the tap and watched as the water evaporates upon contact with the pot. 

‘There goes another good pot.’ Sicheng thought. He grabbed his phone off the countertop, scrolling past the unread messages until he came upon the name he wanted to see. 

Sicheng: Hey Kun Ge, isn’t there a simpler recipe?

Kun: What? You were just baking a cake, right? 

Sicheng: The pot. Is. Burnt. 

Kun: Oh God. How long do we have?

Sicheng: He’ll be home by 6. So about 2 hours? 

Kun: … Just buy some from the shopping mall Sicheng. 

Sicheng: :( I want them to be special. 

Kun: Well… I’m sure Jaehyun will love anything from you. Especially if it doesn’t involve more of his house being burnt. 

Sicheng: … Thanks, Ge. 

He turned off the device, placing it back on the dining table. Kun was right, He did want to handmake the chocolates for Jaehyun, especially since it was the man’s birthday, but he does not want to burn down their house either. Sicheng took a look at the ingredients scattered on the tabletop. There is enough for one more try. He took in a deep breath, determined to finish this mission. ‘Alright. The last try it is.’ 

Sicheng quickly got to work, chopping up the chocolates, and mixing the batter. So far so good. Next step was to fill the cupcake linings and place them in the oven.   
The batter looked better than the last batch, giving Sicheng a ray of hope. He popped those inside the mini contraption and started to work on the icing. 

Sicheng took careful steps this time. He waited for the water to heat up, placing the chopped chocolates into the glass bowl on top of the pot. Sicheng stared at the melting chocolates. ‘Come on…’ and once he felt that it was time, he turned off the stove and took the bowl off. He quickly added the rest of the ingredients, whipping the cream into stiff peaks. ‘Success!’ He grinned, wiping his wrist across his face. Next was the caramel. This was where the burnt pots came in. For the past five attempts, Sicheng had managed to fail the moment the ingredients went into the pot. Grimacing at the stacked up burnt pots and bowls, Sicheng sighed. ‘Oh wells. Let’s not take the risk.’ He decided it was wiser not to attempt such a high level of cooking knowing there is at least a 70% chance of screwing up. 

He took the bowl of whipped icing and placed them in the fridge just as the oven timer went off. Sicheng put on the oven mittens and took the cupcakes out. There were a few deformed ones but there were also a few good ones. He smiled. It was worth the effort and he could not wait for Jaehyun to come home. Sicheng let the cupcakes cool, taking the frosting out of the fridge and placing them into a piping bag. If there was one thing he was good at, it was piping. Beautiful swirls were piped on the selected cupcakes and just as Sicheng was done, the front door opened. 

“Wow. Something smells nice. Sicheng I’m home.” Jaehyun’s voice beamed from the entrance. Sicheng looked at the state of the kitchen and panicked. 

“W-wait. Don’t come …” before he could finish, Jaehyun had made his way into the kitchen. “Into the kitchen….” Sicheng sighed. 

Distress was apparent on Jaehyun’s face. “What happened here?” he asked. 

Sicheng took the plate of decorated cupcakes and lit up the candle on one of them. “Happy Birthday Jae.” He said holding it in front of the taller male. Jaehyun stood there, mouth agape.

“I know it’s not much and the kitchen is a mess. The cupcakes might not even taste good, but I wanted to do something special for you.” Sicheng rambled, rubbing his cheeks which were tainted a cute pink. 

Jaehyun blew out the candle and took a cupcake off the plate. “I love it. Thank you Sicheng.” He grinned as he took a bite. Sicheng stared in anticipation, puppy eyes glistening. “It tastes great,” Jaehyun said as he took another bite. “Really?” He asked beaming at the compliment. 

Sicheng set the plate down, taking one for himself. He peeled the paper back nervously as he bit into the cupcake. “It’s bitter. Oh my god, Jae. It tastes disgusting you don’t have to eat it.” He exclaimed, hands reaching to grab the one in Jaehyun’s hands. Jaehyun turned away. 

“Nope. It tastes great. It might be bitter, but you made it, so I love it either way.” Jaehyun said, trying to finish the cupcake before Sicheng could take it away. He licked his fingers as he placed the paper lining on the table. “I can’t believe you finished it,” Sicheng grumbled as he took the plate to the nearby trash bin, dunking the rest of them inside. 

He turned around to find Jaehyun staring at him. He stepped closer to the Chinese male, he bent down slightly, licking away some chocolate on Sicheng’s face. 

“Jaehyun!” Sicheng shrieked at the sudden contact as he held his palm to his cheek. 

“Bittersweet. Just like how I like it.” Jaehyun commented as he licked his lips. Sicheng’s face was scarlet. He quickly turned away, heading towards the sink. “I-I’m washing the pots.” Sicheng stuttered. Jaehyun chuckled, walking over and taking the burnt pot Sicheng was scrubbing mercilessly away from his hands. 

“You forgot your own valentine’s gift,”Jaehyun commented as he placed the pots back into the sink. Sicheng turned to look at him confused. Jaehyun leaned in, lips hovering millimeters above Sicheng’s. “This.” He said in a low voice before closing the distance. Jaehyun switched his position, arms placed beside Sicheng on the sides of the sink as he hovers the slightly shorter male. Still shocked, Sicheng’s mouth was open, allowing Jaehyun to deepen the kiss. Tasting the hint of bitter chocolate in each other’s mouth yet the irony was it was so sweet. The need for air makes Jaehyun pull away. The two were panting heavily. Jaehyun admired the way Sicheng’s swollen lips glisten, face flushed from the ‘gift’.

“I’ll help you with the washing. We can grab dinner out today.” Jaehyun said, reddened face turning towards the dirty dishes in the sink. Sicheng nodded as he too silently helped. “Let’s go shopping too. We might need more pots and bowls.” He commented, placing the burnt ones aside. 

Jaehyun laughed. “I’ll teach you how to bake next time.” Sicheng giggled in return, “More like I’ll watch you bake next time.” The two got back to washing when   
Jaehyun suddenly confessed. “I love you and I don’t think I’ll ever love anyone as I do for you.” 

Sicheng stared at the handsome male, touched by the words yet slightly taken aback. “Well. You better not love another person. We’re married for a reason.”, he said. Jaehyun smiled, he knew Sicheng would have said something like this. “But. I love you too.” Sicheng continued. Jaehyun glanced at the Chinese male with the red ears, smiling widely, it was rare for him to speak those words and even if he doesn’t Jaehyun knew how much Sicheng loved him. Perhaps the cupcakes may have been bitter and burnt but the night was definitely sweeter than sugar.


	3. C- Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng always gives a good luck charm for every game and event Jaehyun has. What happens when he forgets one on an important match and what exactly is Jaehyun's promise to himself.

Squeaks and shouts filled the gymnasium, a typical Wednesday basketball practice. The training doubled in intensity for the upcoming match for the regional championship. It was a practice match where the team were split into red and white groups for a full game stimulation. 

“Here!” Johnny shouted as Jaehyun nodded, passing the orange ball to the taller male who charged forward, dunking it into the post. The whistle went off just on time. “Game Red team!” the coached yelled. Jaehyun and Johnny hi fived each other. 

“Good job man.” He said, wiping his sweat at the benches. 

“You too.” Jaehyun replied. His eyes scanned the benches for a specific red head, face lighting up when he saw the male reading a book. “Be right back bro.” Jaehyun said, giving a pat on the older male’s shoulder. 

Legs almost sprinting up the stairs, Jaehyun plopped himself down beside the man. His hands reached out, grabbing the book from the other’s hands, earning a yelp in return. “Hey! Give that back!” 

“No can do Sicheng. What are you reading anyways?” Jaehyun flipped through the book full of foreign chinese characters. Sicheng took the chance to snatch the book back when Jaehyun was reading the summary on the back of the cover.

“Not that you understand anything anyways.” Sicheng replied with a pout. He placed the book down beside him as he reached for the towel and drink prepared beforehand. “Anyways. Here, you stink.” 

Jaehyun took the items, tongue sticking out to form a childish expression at his friend. Sicheng laughed in return. The coach then shouted for the members to gather back. Jaehyun groaned, returning the items back to Sicheng who set them nicely back on the bench. 

As Jaehyun jogged back to the courts, he heard a shout. “Good luck!” he turned his head to grin at the chinese male, dimples on full display. Placing two fingers out to form a peace sign. “Of course.” He replied, before he hurried back to the courts. Sicheng chuckled, eyes staring at the figure on the courts before he returned his attention back to the book. 

Practice absolutely killed Jaehyun and the team. They were so close to winning last year and they swore this year they would claim the championship back. Groans and sighs of relieves filled the shower room as the warm water cooled the muscles of the team. The team was gathered at the locker room for a debrief after the shower and upon dismissal, a few members planned for a small dinner. “Jaehyun Hyung. Do you want to join?” Jungwoo asked the elder. Jaehyun turned his attention to the group. 

“Sorry. I’ve plans already.” He answered, running a finger from his eyes down his face, drawing a fake tear. Yuta threw a towel at him. “Please we all know you’ll pick Sicheng over us.” Jaehyun laughed throwing the towel back before feigning a hurt expression.

“Hyung. How could you say that.” He replied sarcastically. 

Johnny rolled his eyes. “I really want to hit you. Taeyong can I?” 

“Of course.” The elder paused “Not.” He continued. Johnny mumbled something under his breath as Jaehyun tugged on his shoes. He grabbed his bag, making his way for the door. 

“As much as I would love to stay with you, my lovelies but I can’t keep Sicheng waiting. So bye.” Jaehyun blew them a kiss as he quickly shut the locker room door to avoid the various fake gagging and objects thrown. He quickly made his way to the benches where Sicheng sat at to find the male asleep holding an open book in his hand. 

Jaehyun stared in awe at the dewy skin which glowed, those eyes that looked pretty even when closed, decorated with long, fluttering eyelashes and plump, pink lips which he just wants to kiss and bite every chance he gets. Jaehyun contemplated kissing the sleeping male or waking him up when the body shook, eyes fluttering open. 

Sicheng rubbed his eyes sleepily. “Jae? What time is it?” the pretty pink lips parted. God did Jaehyun really wants to kiss the male now. He gulped. “Its 8pm. Just nice for dinner.” Sicheng grabbed his bag and a few books, doing a quick stretch. “Let’s go then. I heard there’s a new shop nearby that opened.” Jaehyun stood aside, holding his left hand out like a waiter. “Lead the way sir.” Sicheng laughed, swinging his arms around the other, dragging him. “On it.” As the two walked out of the hall filled with laughs and chatter. 

Being around Sicheng was like being charged with all sorts of feelings, nothing ever felt wrong and everything felt just right. Sicheng was always there and Jaehyun didn’t mind it. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Sicheng spoke up between mouths of food. “By the way. I’ve started on your good luck charm for the game next week. Hopefully it will be done by then.” 

“While I appreciate the effort. If you’re busy, you really don’t need to make one for all my games Cheng.” Jaehyun said, taking a bite of his rice. Ever since they became friends, Sicheng has made a charm for every event, from exams to his games. While Jaehyun thinks it’s cute, he was not a superstitious type. He did however keep all of the charms though, maybe just because it was given by Sicheng. 

“But it’s good luck. Besides, you guys worked so hard, you definitely will win but just in case, a little luck won’t hurt.” Sicheng stated matter-of-factly. Jaehyun reached across the table, fingers pinching the flesh of Sicheng’s cheeks. 

“Don’t think I didn’t know about the extra dance practices for the recital as well as your new part time job. Sicheng don’t overwork yourself okay?” Jaehyun furrowed his brows. A pinch became a resting hand on the other male’s cheeks. When he realised what he was doing, Jaehyun’s face blushed a deep scarlet, turning his head away and removing his hand immediately. What he failed to see was the tint of pink on Sicheng’s face before the male spoke. “L-let’s eat. We still have work Jae.” It seems like the two found a sudden surge in their hunger as they wolfed down the food in front of them, getting out of the restaurant as fast as possible. The rest of the night was a silent walk with awkward brushing contacts and a lot of sorrys. Because having a crush on your best friend was never an easy thing. They reached the intersection where they would split. “S-see you.” The two said at the same time causing an outburst of laughter. But being in love with your best friend was also the easiest thing to do. 

The two went the whole of next week busy with their own schedules, often having small talks on the phone at night when they got home but somehow, one of them will end up sleeping during the call each time, leaving the other to laugh at the culprit. Soon, the days flew by and it was Saturday. Also known as game day for Jaehyun. 

The Korean male stood at outside the locker room, staring at the ticking of his watch, feet tapping impatiently. The red-haired male was soon seen dashing across the corridor avoiding the cheerleaders and people coming to watch the show. 

“Sorry. I overslept.” Sicheng apologized, stopping in front of Jaehyun who was already in his jersey, the game starting soon. 

“No worries. Taeil Hyung saved you a seat at the benches already.” Jaehyun commented pointing to the filling hall. 

“Thank god. I thought I was not going to get a seat with how late I was.” Sicheng sighed. 

Jaehyun was shuffling and staring at his feet now. His face slightly redder than usual. A finger reached out to scratch his cheek lightly. “I have something to tell you Sicheng but only if I win today’s game.” He said. 

Sicheng looked at his friend confused. “What is it that you can’t tell me now?” 

Jaehyun breathed in and out. “It’s a secret promise I made to myself. You’re going to have to wait to find out.” He held a finger to his lips, which stretched into a cheeky grin. With his cheeks dusted pink, he looked amazing. “By the way, are you not going to give me the usual good luck charm?” he continued. 

Sicheng jumped before digging though his bag, face frowning when the paper charm was no where in sight. “I could have sworn I brought it.” He mumbled. After a moment of digging, Sicheng looked up with a frown. “I seem to have forgotten it Jae. I’m so sorry.” 

Jaehyun giggled. “It’s fine. You being here is my good luck charm.” He announced, emphasing the word ‘is’. His gaze however landed on the plush lips Sicheng were biting. “However, I have another idea for a good luck charm if you’re worried.” Jaehyun’s words made Sicheng stop biting his lips and look up at the male. 

He took this chance to lean in, lips meeting lips. Kissing Sicheng was every bit as amazing as what Jaehyun had thought it would be and Jaehyun felt his energy charged, with even more motivation to win today's game. No. More like he **will** win today's game. Jaehyun pulled away after the soft kiss, just as Johnny came out to call him in for the briefing. “See you later Sicheng.” He called, jogging towards the taller male. 

Sicheng stood there stunned, mouth agape and face blushing red. His hand instinctively reached out to touch his own lips. 

“Ge. Let’s go the game is starting soon.” A voice came from behind him, shocking him out of his trance. “C-coming Renjun.” Sicheng answered, head snapping towards his brother as he followed him inside the hall to get seated. 

The crowds cheered as the teams entered the hall and Sicheng can feel the blush creep back as he made eye contact with Jaehyun. As the game started, the cheers got more and more heated but Sicheng couldn’t focus on the game at all, his eyes trailing after only one person, his mind filled with the kiss and what Jaehyun was going to say after the game. The numbers jumped continuously, and it was down to the last second, the crowd shouted for the individual teams, tension in the air. The ball was in Jaehyun’s hands as he looked back into the crowd to find Sicheng, sending a smirk towards the male, before he dodged an opponent and jumped up into the air, shooting a buzzer beater at the last second. The buzzer went off and the crowd went wild. Their university had won, Sicheng and Renjun Stood up and cheered. 

The team rushed over to Jaehyun, ruffling his hair and congratulating him for being the MVP in this game. Jaehyun told the team some words before breaking away from the group. The rest of his team snickered and stared as he walked over to the benches. 

Sicheng realised he was walking closer towards him and started to rapidly looked for a way out, only to find Renjun blocking his left and Taeil blocking his right, both with a devious smile on their faces. Sicheng turned back to the front, coming face to face with Jaehyun. He scratched his head, looking everywhere but at the man. “C-c-congrats on winning Jae. Hahaha.” He let out an awkward laugh. 

Jaehyun chuckled. “Thanks Sicheng. Actually, I’ve made a promise to myself at the start of this term that if the team won the championship, I would proudly confess to the guy I like.” 

Sicheng still avoided eye contact with Jaehyun as he answered the male. “Oh I see. Good luck then Jae.”

Jaehyun laughed before his hands reached out to pull Sicheng by his shirt and as soon as Sicheng turned his head in surprise, Jaehyun kissed him. The crowd squealed at the two. It was a slow and passionate kiss. Sicheng’s brain went haywire, he could only think of how good the kiss was, as well as how soft Jaehyun’s lips were. 

Jaehyun pulled away slowly. “I like you, you idiot.” Sicheng squatted down, hiding his face behind his hands as he shyly replied. “I like you too.” The crowd cheered once again for the new couple. Jaehyun reached out to ruffle his hair. 

“I know. But I wanted to be the first to say it.” His voice soft and affectionate as the team called Jaehyun back for the prize presentation. Sicheng peeked through his fingers to find a dimpled Jaehyun smiling lovingly at him. He let his hands fall to the side as he stared at his boyfriend who seemed to glow in confidence. Jaehyun stopped in his tracks, turning around to look at Sicheng with a cocky smirk. “Oh right. I think I like the new good luck charm better Sicheng. I look forward to it every game.” He exclaimed, turning around to jog to his team afterwards. Sicheng felt his face heat up at that statement as he stood up and shouted, “Jung Jaehyun you idiot!” Jaehyun chuckled silently as the rest of the team and his friends sweat-dropped at this devilish guy. Sicheng was sure going to have one heck of a time with Jaehyun, but Sicheng smiled knowing that Jaehyun meant every bit when he said Sicheng was his lucky charm and Sicheng knows Jaehyun would be his too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments, I love a little feedback. Here's my CC as well. :)


End file.
